


Victories

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Helpful Yuri, Trivia contests, Viktor Is A Bit Of A Troll, Yuuri's Anxiety Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri catches Yuuri building up to an anxiety attack and distracts him.





	Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Yuri/Yuuri
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) 45\. “No. You listen to me.”

Worlds 2017. Yuuri was happy to be here. Happier to be competing against Viktor and Yuri and Phichit. Happiest that the gold medal he’s won at Four Continents meant that he and Viktor were getting married that summer. Yuuri had just assumed it had to be Grand Prix Finals, Viktor was perfectly happy to accept his Nationals gold, and they ended up compromising.

His happiness didn’t stop him from feeling the crushing weight of expectations. Japan, Viktor, his family, his friends, Celestino – everyone was expecting him to medal. Yuuri had never even placed in the top six at Worlds. Last year he’d missed it entirely. The year before that, he’d just cracked the top 10, by only two points over the eleventh-place finisher. Both trips to the Grand Prix Finals had involved luck just to get there.

A kick to his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hello, Yurio.”

“That’s not my name.” Yuri dropped down to sit beside him. “Quit psyching yourself out. Beating you isn’t fun if you beat yourself first.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “What if I beat you?”

Yuri scoffed. “That’s not happening, and that’s especially not happening if you’re sitting here telling yourself you’re not good enough to medal.”

“Twelve hundredths. That’s one judge flipping one GOE point. Don’t get cocky.” Yuuri almost wanted to take it back as soon as it was out of his mouth, but instead of being angry, Yuri lit up with a smile.

“See? You do believe in yourself!” He smacked Yuuri’s shoulder. “So quit telling yourself you suck and everything you’ve done has been due to luck. That’s what you have me for.”

“I have Viktor to believe in me.” And he did. Viktor believed in Yuuri so hard it was almost impossible for Yuuri not to succeed, just on the strength of Viktor’s faith.

Yuri shook his head, scowling. “Not the same. Not good enough. Viktor’s stupid dog gets into something he shouldn’t and gets sick so Viktor has to leave again, you collapse again like you did in Russia. No, you listen to me. You’re good enough to beat everyone here, especially Canadian assholes.” He paused for a moment. “Well. Everyone here except me.”

“Viktor?”

“Duh.” And Yuri became the first person to say it out loud. Yuuri had always dreamed about competing against Viktor, and when he really let himself get carried away, dreamed about beating him. It felt more real now, with someone he respected not only saying it was possible but saying it in a way that made it clear he thought it was so obvious it didn’t need saying. “If I can beat him, so can you.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Nationals really shouldn’t count, he’d only been training seriously for two weeks. He beat you at Europeans.”

“Doesn’t matter. He’s beatable. You’d better be the one on the podium with me and Beka. Show Viktor what it’s like to miss a podium. How long has it been?”

Yuri was probably asking rhetorically, but the fanboy inside Yuuri was just too strong. He answered without hesitation. “Not counting Worlds 2009 because he didn’t finish his routine after the injury, Junior Grand Prix Finals when he was fifteen. He was fourth.”

“You would know that.” Yuri rolled his eyes, but there was no heat in the complaint.

Yuuri grinned. “You should have been there last week. A sponsor held a Viktor Nikiforov Trivia Contest as a publicity stunt, with Viktor handing out prizes. Viktor thought it would be funny if I tried to enter.”

“They wouldn’t let you. If his rinkmates couldn’t enter, his fiancé-slash-student should definitely not be allowed.”

“And yet.” Yuri’s jaw dropped, causing Yuuri to chuckle. “I put my real name, I wore my usual JSF training gear… and they just laughed at me and said that if I wanted to try, it was my money to throw away.”

“Was it? Your money, I mean.”

“No, it was Viktor’s, he was the one setting up the prank so he figured he should be the one to pay for it, but that’s not the point.”

Yuri shook his head. “Wow. Perfect score? You won the dinner with Viktor and friends?”

Yuuri tilted his head, peering at Yuri. He seemed to know a lot about this contest for someone who didn’t care about Viktor. “They did a retroactive disqualification. I got a perfect score, Viktor got up and said he wanted to ask a challenge question. The judges asked if I was willing to take that challenge, and I agreed, figuring Viktor would ask me something ridiculous that I might actually not know. Instead, the question: ‘Who is Viktor Nikiforov’s fiancé?’ The judges said that was way too easy, but Viktor loved my answer.”

Yuri was clearly trying not to laugh. “I’m guessing it wasn’t just your name, then.”

“No. I said ‘me’.” Yuri lost his fight against the laughter, leaning forward to bury his face in his knees as his shoulders shook. “The judges disqualified me, Viktor promised I could still have dinner with him and his friends, but I had to give my first-place prize to the next person. She’d only missed two, which was really good.”

Yuri picked his head up. “Nice.”

“Thanks.”

“I can’t believe a room full of Viktor Nikiforov fanboys and fangirls didn’t recognize you, though. The past year, you've been all over his social media and everything he's done for the press.”

It was Yuuri's turn to start laughing. “In my training gear! I even had my hair slicked back like I do for competitions, so there's really no excuse! I guess they just assumed I was cosplaying?”

“Maybe if you’d shown up in your Eros costume.”

Yuuri tried to picture the reaction. “All I’m imagining with that is Viktor calling off the contest so he could drag me out back.”

“Gross! Did you have to go there?” Yuri made a face at him. “Fine. Yuri on Ice costume.”

“The woman who won did say she thought I looked familiar, but she figured the people in charge would have recognized me if I really was Yuuri, and she didn’t want to seem racist by acting like Japanese people all look alike.”

“Moron.”

“Hey. Yuri.” Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Thanks. You might regret this in a couple hours, but you really helped me. I feel a lot better.”

“Good." Yuri got to his feet and kicked at Yuuri's foot until he got up as well. "Where the hell is your stupid coach anyway? Isn’t this his job?”

“Same place yours is, coaches’ meeting.” He'd been so pleased when he realized that there would be a skater in the coaches' meeting, too. Yakov, less so.

“Guess I’ll just have to tell him he owes me one, then.”


End file.
